Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
FNaF 1 = Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a pizzeria set up by Fazbear Entertainment in 1993, and where Five Nights at Freddy's takes place. It is home to animatronic entertainers, Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Violent events tend to occur day and night, but the major movements and activity normally occur at night. Appearance Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at night is a dimly light restaurant. The place is covered in posters with the characters saying various things such as "Play, Party, Eat", in addition, the place is covered in pizza decorations and slices of pizza and black and white tiled room and other various decorations scattered very poorly around the establishment. Rooms The rooms in the establishment is Show Stage, Kitchen, Pirate Cove, Restrooms, Dining Area, West Hall, East Hall, Left Hall Corner, East Hall Corner, Backstage, Supply Closet. There are 12 rooms in total. History Five Nights at Freddy's 1 After 1987, Fazbear Entertainment opened the Pizzeria, smaller than the previous one to save money, with refurbished versions of the original animatronics. After six years, due to bankruptcy, the Pizzeria became rotting and decrepit and ended up relying on a generator with a limited energy span. Phone Guy was known to be employed there, working the night shift, and was finishing up his last week before being killed by the animatronics. Mike Schmidt was his successor, and was fairly successful, even winning employee of the month, before being fired for tampering with the animatronics. Despite having opened a smaller budgeted Pizzeria, the company was struggling due to having a poor reputation, and they spent a year trying to find a buyer, however, no other company wished to be associated with the company. Thus, the Pizzeria would close by years end. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 While the second game takes place in a different, bigger Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant, the pizzeria from the first game also sets in a small end-of-night series of dream cutscenes. Help Wanted the FNaF 1 version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza returns as a digital recreation with in The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience. The player can see it with in all of the FNAF 1 levels, and the Parts and Service levels. All of the rooms from the first game can be seen, including the Kitchen. Trivia * It is likely that the restaurant mentioned in FNaF 2 as the original Pizzeria is the one seen in the first game; Phone Guy references Doors in the office, and Foxy GO GO GO includes Pirate Cove. |-|FNaF 2 = A new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza features in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Set in 1987, this pizzeria is far larger than it's successor. This Pizzeria is opened as part of a Grand Reopening to save face after the Missing Children's Incident at the previous Location. However, after being open for only a few weeks, publically due the malfunctions in the Toy Animatronics. Rooms The new rooms in this establishment include Party Room 1, 2, 3, and 4, Game Area, Prize Corner, Air Vent's, Parts/Service. As well as this, rooms similar to the first game are included as well, such as the Office, Main Hall, Show Stage and Kid's Cove. History n 1987, Fazbear Entertainment opened this new, large location, employing Phone Guy as a boss of the location. The Pizzeria had updated versions of the original animatronics, known as the 'Toy' animatronics, as well as Balloon Boy and the Puppet as animatronic mascots, fitting them with facial recognition software tied to a criminal database. Initially, the company was going to repair the original animatronics, and started retrofitting them with the new technology, but this was abandoned. William infiltrated the Pizzeria as a night guard, and after complaining about conditions, was moved to the dayshift. He committed a massacre, after using a yellow suit, and altered the Toys facial recognition software to see the staff as potential threats. This led to a police investigation. Eventually, the building went on lockdown, with William's successor, Jeremy Fitzgerald, to be moved to the dayshift. The building was scheduled to close down, with one last birthday being scheduled as the final event, which Jeremy would attend, which presumably ended with the Bite of 87. After Fritz Smith's shift, the Pizzeria closed down after a few weeks open. Trivia * This Pizzeria closes down due to the investigation and the birthday mentioned in the final phone call is when the Bite of 87 occurred. |-|FNaF 3 = Freddy Fazbear's Pizza only features in the FNaF 3 minigames. It matches the layout of the FNaF 1 location, albeit heavily decayed. History Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were left on the Show Stage, while Foxy was left in Pirate Cove. At some point William Afton returned to the Pizzeria, hiding in the Safe Room to dismantle the animatronics. Shadow Freddy lured the core four animatronics, and William dismantled each one by one. The ghosts then chased William into the Spring Bonnie suit, which failed while he was wearing it, killing him and turning him into Springtrap. Springtrap was eventually found 30 years after the Pizzeria's closure by the Fazbear's Fright crew, when an architect of one of the buildings revealed the existence of the Safe Room. Category:Main Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Restaurants Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Help Wanted